


artistic killings

by genderqueerwhocares



Category: Master of None (TV)
Genre: #WATTPAD, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueerwhocares/pseuds/genderqueerwhocares
Summary: this is about a man who kill people for no reason so it seems but soon the police figure out who it is read this bone chilling story to see if Corbin or Cj is the killer





	artistic killings

it was a cold and rainy evening, the sun just set and Alexa was cooking dinner. "Hun? Hun? where's the chicken?" she yells upstairs to Corbin" Corbin go find your father". "Okay mom." he walks down the hall to find his dad with cuts all over his body dripping blood. " MOM, HELP DAD IS DEAD" Corbin finds a message above his dad it says, "tic tok tic tok the time is ticking" Corbin puts his hands behind his back to hide the blood dripping from his hands. " mom I have to use the bathroom be right back" he walks down the hall leaving a blood trail his mom fallows the blood trail right after get out of the bathroom to wash his hands. " Corbin do you know where this blood came from?" with a worried look on his face " no mom did it leak form where dad is?" " it couldn't have its to far away well never mind Corbin get the door the police are hear" the police rush in and find nothing of the killer around they take down there father and Alexa and Corbin went and got a hotel room. They get in the hotel room and go to bed. the morning the light shined onto his face and woke him up. " mom is breakfast ready?" " CJ come down stairs and ask me i can barley hear you" " ok mom" he runs down the stairs as fast as he could slipping on the blood that was leaking onto the floor he gets up cover in blood. " Hey mom what happened to the stairs why are they covered in blood "


End file.
